


Charlie's Teddy

by w1lby_s00t



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CG!Ted, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, little!Charlie, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/w1lby_s00t
Summary: Charlie wakes up from a nightmare and regresses. Thankfully Ted is there to help him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Charlie's Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i've been on a ted nivison and slimecicle binge recently and yeah this is what came of that :') 
> 
> cw: nightmares, crying, fear

Charlie woke up startled. He jolted upright in his bed, eyes wide and his breathing deep and erratic. He took a moment to look around at his surrounds to make sure that what he had just experienced in his sleep wasn't real - thankfully it wasn't. 

He was only in his room. Everything was exactly the way it was when he went to bed earlier. No furniture overturned, no broken window, no torn curtains or blankets, and most importantly no knife-wielding murderer in his room. 

... That he knew of. 

A shiver went down his spine as he tried to get himself to calm down. His comforter was clutched tightly in his fists. He tried to convince himself that it was only a dream and that he was being silly and should just go back to bed. He really did want to forget about his fear and go back to sleep, really, he did - but it wasn't that simple for him. 

Charlie had what one might call an overactive imagination. Once an idea is implemented in his head, his mind runs with it at full force. It was a gift in some aspects but a curse most of the time. Especially in situations such as this. 

Just then, he heard creaking from outside his room, in the hallway. Under normal circumstances, he would know right away that it was only his roommate Ted, probably going to use the bathroom or something. But these weren't normal circumstances for Charlie at the moment. He was tired and felt hazy, his brain a mess from his imagination and the fact that he may or may not have been beginning to slip.

A whimper escaped him as he heard footsteps against the wooden floor of the hallway. 'This is it, this is it, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die.' He thought. He gripped his blanket tightly in his fist and trembled, tears springing into his eyes as he heard the footsteps get closer and closer. 

He yelped when he heard a knock on the door, pulling his blanket up to his chest and shutting his eyes tightly. It was pure, dead silence for a moment before a familiar voice from the other side of the door. 

"Charlie?" The voice said. The doorknob turned and the door was slowly creaked open, light from the hallway illuminating Charlie's otherwise dark room. "You good in here?" It was his roommate, Ted. His voice was a little groggy and he seemed a bit delirious himself, meaning he must had just woken up as well. 

Charlie lowered the comforter and slowly open his eyes once he recognized who the voice belonged to. He took a look at Ted and immediately felt a sense of comfort. 

"I heard some noise from your room and wanted to check if you were okay..." Ted began, rubbing the sleep from his eye with a fist. "It sounded like you were crying." He stopped for a moment and looked at his friend. "Are you okay, dude?" He asked, concern becoming more clear in his voice.

Charlie quickly brought a hand up to his face and wiped at his cheek, noticing the tears. He must had been crying in his sleep during his nightmare. And his tears of fear from moments ago must have escaped without him noticing. Hot shame fell over him as he began to feel foolish and like a burden on his friend.

His vision became blurry again as he hung his head and fell painfully silent. " 'M fine." He mumbled a few moments later, grabbing his blanket again. "Go back to bed." He was trying so hard not to slip so he wouldn't bother his roommate anymore. 

Ted knew better than to just leave it at that. He knew about Charlie's regression habit. He tried to help when he could; he'd watch over the boy while he was in his headspace and made sure he didn't get hurt or cause any trouble. He was a cute kid, honestly. Really sweet and silly. A tiny bit of a brat sometimes but that's just part of being a kid. He'd known about this coping mechanism of his roommate's for about a year now, so he had learned over time to pick up on certain cues that Charlie was slipping. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ted asked, coming over closer to Charlie's bed and turning the lamp on the bedside table on so he could get a better look at him. Charlie's eyes were red and puffy, with bags under them. His cheeks were flushed as well and he was visibly shaking. Ted frowned at the sight. "It's okay to not be okay, Charlie.. Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

Charlie felt his heart flutter hearing Ted speak. He was using his caregiver voice - his Teddy voice. Charlie called him Teddy when he was little. Hearing him use that tone of voice seemed to push the boy past the breaking point and plunged him right down in to his headspace as a shaky, quiet sob escaped his mouth and he gripped the blanket for dear life. 

Ted immediately took that as a yes and sat down on the bed next to Charlie, going right into Teddy mode. "Hey, hey, shhhh..." He shushed softly and pulled the boy into a hug. "It's alright, Char. Teddy's right here baby."

The blond boy cried snd clung to his caregiver, clutching his shirt in his fists and resting his head against the man's shoulder. As he let the tears flow and he felt himself embraced in Ted's strong arms, he felt the fear and stress slowly melt away. 

Ted held the boy like this for a minute or two, slowly running his hand up and down Charlie's back in soothing circular motions. Once the crying had died down to a mere sniffle, he took the opportunity to try and talk to the little. "How old are you, Charlie?" He asked. 

Charlie took a moment to think before he held up three fingers. Ted smiled down at the boy, "Three? That's so little!" He cooed. Charlie usually alternated between the mental ages of 2 through 6 years old. "Um, can you tell Teddy what made you cry?" He asked, frowning when he noticed the hesitation on the little's face. "You don't have to, little guy." He reassured. "But it'd help me be able to help you feel better, that's all." 

Charlie sniffled and looked down at himself. "Um... B-bad dweam, Teddy." He said quietly. "Scawy man was in my woom..." He shivered and whimpered at the thought of it and buried his face back into Ted's shoulder. 

"Awww, baby..." Ted cooed sadly and ran his fingers through the little's soft blond hair. He was mentally kicking himself for suggesting they watch a horror movie for their weekly movie night. Charlie insisted he could handle it, but Ted really should have known better. He had no doubt that the nightmare was because of the movie. "I'm so sorry, honey. That does sound like a bad dream."

"But that's all it was, okay? Just a bad dream. It was all in your head and none of it happened in real life." He gently placed his hands on the boy's cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Teddy will never, ever let anything bad happen to his Charlie." He said, looking the boy in the eye. "Understand?" 

Charlie nodded, his cheeks blushing pink. He felt foolish for being so afraid of his dream. He couldn't really help it either way, but the comfort that he felt with Ted helped put his mind at ease that he had nothing to be afraid of. 

"Good boy." Ted smiled a bit and hugged Charlie once more. "You're a good, good boy Charlie." He patted his back, the boy relaxing and sighing softly. He loved being called a good boy, it seemed to make any situation better. 

Ted took a look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was 3 AM. "Yeesh, it's super late. Way past our bedtime." He said, to which Charlie whined and wriggled. Ted held back a chuckle at the boy's behavior - he always hated bedtime, even just the word of it. "Aww, I know. You may not want to go back to bed yet. Teddy understands." He reassured and pet Charlie's hair. 

They stayed in Charlie's bed in comfortable silence for a bit, Ted playing with the boy's hair and cooing to him, making the boy smile and babble back to him. "You are so stinkin' cute!" Ted said and nuzzled the little's hair, earning a giggle and squeal from him. 

"Eee! Teddy! Stawppp," He whined but had a smile on his face. Ted smiled in return and chuckled. 

"Teddy can't help it, his baby is just so sweet and snuggly!" He reasoned playfully. He watched as Charlie yawned and rubbed at his eyes, trying and failing to hide the fact that he was getting sleepy again. 

Just then, Ted got an idea. "Hey, how about Teddy makes you some angel milk, bubby?" He asked. Charlie perked up at the mention of his favorite littlespace drink. Ted smiled, "Does that sound good?" He asked for confirmation. When the little nodded, Ted got up. "Alright then, I'll go and make you some-" He stopped when he heard whining from his little. 

That's when he remembered - Charlie was pretty clingy in littlespace. "Aw, it's okay baby. Teddy will be right back, okay?" Charlie shook his head and whimpered, his eyes beginning to gloss over again. Ted needed to think of something and fast before another crying spell could occur. 

An idea finally sprung into his head and he quickly bent down, reaching for a box underneath Charlie's bed and pulling it out. The boy watched on in confusion as the man dug through the box before finding what he needed - it was a box of Charlie's little gear. He pulled out a stuffed rabbit and a pacifier and held them in his hands, Charlie immediately taking notice of them and making grabby hands for them. 

Ted placed the rabbit, named Bun, in the boys lap and gently stuck the pacifier in his mouth. Charlie immediately took to it and started suckling on the rubber teat of the pastel green pacifier and held his bunny in his arms. 

"There we go. You stay with Bun while Teddy makes your milk, okay?" Ted asked. Charlie hesitated for a moment before nodding. 

Ted exited the bedroom and went into the kitchen, grabbing the necessary ingredients he needed to make his baby's favorite drink. He heated the milk in a sippy cup and added the sugar and cinnamon and made sure it was perfect before screwing the lid of the cup back on and bringing it back to Charlie. 

When he entered the bedroom, Charlie looked up from his bunny and smiled behind his binky. "Teddy!" He slurred happily behind the teat. 

"Hi Char-Char," Ted cooed, smiling and closing the bedroom door behind him. "Teddy's got your milky all ready for you. It should be cooled down enough for you to drink." 

Charlie's eyes sparkled in childish happiness as he spat his paci out onto the blanket in front of him and made grabby hands for the green sippy cup. Ted handed it to him and smiled, petting the boy's hair as he brought the tip to his mouth and began to drink. 

Ted sat on the bed and watched Charlie drink his milk with a smile. He was both happy that the little had calmed down, and he knew that the warm milk was going to put him back to sleep in no time. 

While Charlie drank, he held his beloved Bun in his other arm and snuggled it tightly to his chest. Bun wasn't a new stuffie, he had had this toy rabbit since he was actually a child. Bun was definitely beginning to show her age, needing to be repaired semi-frequently (or as Charlie and Ted called it, 'going to the stuffie hospital'). She had patches and stitches along her body and one of her black button eyes had to be replaced recently. But Charlie saw past all of the wear and tear. She was still his Bun and he loved her dearly. 

After a minute or two, Ted finally saw that his plan was working - the boy was slowly but surely letting himself fall asleep. It started with a yawn, then droopy eyelids, and soon he was struggling to stay awake all together as he finished his milk. 

Ted gave a soft smile as he gently pried the empty sippy cup from Charlie and set it aside. "I think someone's ready for night-night..." He spoke quietly, pulling the blanket up to tuck him in when he was stopped by the boy whining again. The man sighed softly, "What's the matter, buddy?" He asked. 

"Teddy stay..." Charlie whimpered, barely above a whisper. He was really struggling to stay awake, but he also really wanted his caregiver there with him. What if he had another bad dream? 

Ted's heart melted and he fought back the urge to coo audibly. "You want Teddy to sleep with you tonight, baby?" He asked. Charlie nodded and looked away, seeming embarrassed. 

The man smiled. "Alright, scooch over little guy." He said. Charlie's face lit up a bit as he moved further to the right of the queen sized mattress. Ted crawled into the bed and got under the blanket with his roommate, reaching over and turning the lamp off. He felt around and found the pacifier from before and stuck it in Charlie's mouth. 

"There we go.." He yawned and got comfortable in the bed. "C'mere, Char." He cooed. The blond obeyed and scooted over into his Teddy's arms, smiling behind his binky as he felt the warm, firm hug encompass him. 

Ted held Charlie in his arms and snuggled with him, pressing a kiss to the boy's cheek gently. "Night-night, little one." He whispered in the little's ear. 

"Ni'-ni'." Charlie mumbled through his pacifier and smiled, closing his eyes and falling sound asleep with his Bun in his arms. He felt safe and comfy with his Teddy holding him.


End file.
